


Unnamed, Unknown, Unspecified.

by 0_Reve_0



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Awesome Clint Barton, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Helen Cho, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Good Peter, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Injured Peter Parker, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Sassy Peter, Secret Identity, Spider-Man kicks ass, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump, Wounded Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Reve_0/pseuds/0_Reve_0
Summary: Peter Parker has a secret identity and he desperately wants to keep it that way. He just wants to keep his head down, do his job as Spider-Man and to keep his loved ones safe. So why are the Avengers on his case? Why do they keep pursuing him and how far are they willing to go till they catch him? If the Avengers being out to get him wasn't enough there's also the small issue of a team of new enhanced bad guys on the scene. They're out to cause mayhem and they don't care who gets in their way, plus taking down a certain annoying crime fighting bug at the same time is just a chance they aren't planning on missing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this one has been sitting in my brain for a while but its not had a chance to get out. I'm a big Spidey fan so this fic kind of sits in its own reality but resembles Tom Hollands Spidey world the most. Although this isn't my first fanfic it is my first one on here so I hope you all enjoy!

_The spider crawled over his shoe, its spindly legs nimbly zipping over his laces. Peter watched it with both a mix of fear and fascination. It didn’t take long for the arachnid to reach the hem of his jeans and pull its fat little body under the fabric._  
_Peter’s hair stood on end as he felt its legs touch his skin and begin their ascent. He badly wanted to shake his leg and rid himself of the creep but instead he stood rooted to the spot feeling it pull itself quickly upward. Those little legs soon appeared from under his waistband and continued their journey over his stomach, skipping over his belly button._  
_Peters breath hitched as the spider reached his chest, his heart pulsed faster, still the spider edged ever further onwards. Before long it had reached his throat. Peter’s breath came in heavy pants as panic began to overcome him. Its legs touched his chin and Peter could feel himself overwhelmed with fear. His eyes strained to see the creature, to know where it intended to go. He longed to swat at it and yet his body still disobeyed him, keeping him locked in place. The spiders slender legs brushed against his lips and Peters eyes widened to a disproportionate size to his face. It pushed against his lips forcing them apart and slid its legs in to rest on his tongue. Peters breath turned to a dry, choking wheeze, tears began to trail down his face. He glanced upwards sensing movement in front of him, a blurred figure._  
_“Peter this is your burden,” the figure said._  
_Peter strained his eyes past the tears. There was a familiarity to the strangers’ voice. “Uncle Ben?” he thought unable to move his lips._  
_The blur cleared and his uncle stood before him._  
_“Please,” begged Peter inwardly. “Please don’t let it take me!”_  
_“This is your responsibility,” his uncle continued not hearing his silent pleas._  
_The spider pushed the rest of its bulbous body into Peter’s mouth and began sliding over his tongue and down his throat. Peter fought to breathe past its little body as it began to descend. Shortly afterwards he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest._  
_“Uncle Ben!” his mind screamed._  
_“You must accept it, be one with it,” Uncle Ben continued._  
_The spider cut through his flesh and dug its way through muscle and tissue to Peter’s heart._  
_Ben walked towards Peter, only stopping mere inches from his face. Peter could see dried blood on his uncle’s clothes, his face looked almost translucent._  
_Ben raised a hand and laid it on Peter’s chest directly above his heart. It felt cold. So, so cold._  
_“Everything you need is here Pete.”_  
_Blood began to pool in Peter’s mouth and drip off his lips. He could feel the spider pausing on his heart for just a moment before calmly beginning a web. It unhurriedly walked all over the organ wrapping it as it would its prey. Peter waited for pain but instead there was just numbness. The fear though did not disappear. The fear felt as though it was entangled in that web, drawing itself tighter around his heart._  
_Ben’s eyes bore deep into Peters and he tapped his chilled finger against his nephew’s chest._  
_“Listen to it. Trust it.”_  
_Peter stared back still fixed in place. His uncle frowned._  
_“Are you listening Peter?” he asked. “Peter, Peter, Peter?”_  
_Peter longed to reply as his uncle repeated his name over and over. The spider had settled and nestled down, its work done, the heart covered and secure in its web._  
_“Peter, Peter, Peter?” his uncle continued monotonously. “Peter, Peter, Peter...”_  
Peter’s eyes shot open.  
“Peter!”  
He raised his head expecting to see his Uncle Ben but instead his Aunt May stood in his bedroom doorway, arms folded and a stern look upon her face.  
“Peter, I’ve been calling you for last twenty minutes!” Aunt May irately said. “You’re going to be late for school! Where’s your alarm clock?”  
Peter sat up wiping the drool from his mouth and blinking hard to clear the remains of the dream.  
“Uh, it broke,” he explained.  
It had more than broken. He’d accidentally smashed it last week after it woke him from a very much needed sleep following a late night crime fighting.  
Aunt May threw her arms up and sighed. “You’re hopeless. Get up and get ready... fast!”  
She left the room leaving him to get himself sorted.  
Peter quickly pushed the dream from his mind. He had long since given up trying to interpret the inner workings of his mind at night. It wasn’t the first time he had dreamt something so dark and he very much doubted it’d be the last.

__

***

Peter arrived at school still half asleep and slightly disheveled with a slice of toast hanging out of his mouth.  
“Hey Pete!”  
Peter looked behind him to see MJ and Ned hurrying up to catch him.  
“Hey guys,” he managed to say around his breakfast.  
Ned grinned and slapped his back. “I see you’ve managed to reach school on time for once. Congratulations!”  
“Shame you look like crap though,” MJ nonchalantly said.  
Peter looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.  
MJ shrugged. “Just telling it like it is.”  
They walked in together, Peter quickly polishing off the last few bites of his toast whilst he and Ned eagerly discussed the next part of their Lego Death Star build. MJ stayed silent, instead choosing to look on distastefully at the antics of the other students.  
Flash Thompson was leaning against the lockers as they turned the corner, his gaggle of groupies hanging on his every word as normal.  
“Yo, Penis Parker! Nice shirt,” shouted Flash a smirk plastered across his face.  
Peter frowned and looked down perplexed. His plain white t-shirt was cover with orange stains from yesterday’s dinner. He’d grabbed Aunt May’s plate of spaghetti as she had stumbled and ended up smooshing it into himself. He’d meant to chuck it into wash but had been in such a rush to get to his nightly patrol he’d just chucked it on the floor. He must have just grabbed the first item he’d touched in his daze this morning. He mentally faced palmed.  
“I did tell you so,” interjected MJ.  
“Thanks Flash,” Peter muttered and pushed past him to his locker. He thanked his lucky stars when he found an old jumper buried at the bottom. It smelt like it’d lived in an antiques store but he preferred being a bit musty over sporting the look of a toddler at dinner time.  
The bell rang signalling the start of class and Peter gladly took the excuse to walk further away from Flash.

***

The rest of the day passed pretty standardly. Classes were tedious and Flash was on top form with his taunting. Lunch was a welcomed relief. MJ, Ned and Peter grabbed a table to themselves and began picking at the offerings from the cafeteria.  
“We still meeting tonight?” Ned asks between mouthfuls.  
MJ nods, “Guess so.”  
Ned nudges Peter. “You in? We need to get some work done on that science project.”  
“Sure,” Peter replied, “I’ll be there!”  
“Will you though?” said MJ, a serious look on her face.  
Peter shifted on his seat feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. “Uh, yeah sure, I mean why wouldn’t I be?”  
MJ knitted her fingers together and stared at Peter long and hard. “I don’t know Pete. Why wouldn’t you be?”  
Peter swallowed his mind racing, wondering if she knew his secret.  
A quick short laugh burst from MJs mouth. “Relax, I’m joking.”  
“Heh,” Peter nervously replies his stomach still jumping.  
He was about to change the subject when the TV in the corner of the hall grabbed his attention.  
_‘...assailants are I repeat armed and dangerous. Any persons in the area are advised to vacate the area immediately. The jewellers which only last year had donated a $50,000 necklace to the Mayors Ball in aid of the children’s charity Bright Star...”_  
“Peter!”  
Peter whipped his head around to see MJ and Ned staring at him.  
“You ok Pete?” asked Ned. “We were talking to you.”  
“Sorry, yeah, yeah, yeah, I just, uh, I’m not feeling too good,” Peter blurted out. He jumped to his feet. “In fact I think I’m going to go, uh, to the bathroom. Sore stomach. See ya later.”  
MJ wrinkled her nose as Peter ran off. “Well that was weird.”

***

Peter crouched on the edge of a roof looking down at the robbery in progress below him. Police were lining the street, guns aimed at the store windows. He could hear their radios blaring.  
_“...Four masked men... five hostages...all armed...”_  
Peter pulled on his mask.”Time to work Spidey.”

***

“You!” shouted a large man, a dark navy balaclava pulled down over his face. “Open the safes!”  
A petite red headed girl sobbed as she fumbled with a large bunch of keys.  
“Move it!” the thug shouted louder spitting the words out right in her face.  
Another man, smaller than the first, stood to the side wearing a matching balaclava. He hovered over four more hostages watching them with nervous eyes. Two more thieves stood near the window keeping a close eye on the movement of the local law enforcement without getting in their line of sight. Small handguns hung loosely in their hands.  
“Didn’t your mothers ever teach you not to take things that don’t belong to you?”  
All four men looked up to see Spider-Man hanging from a ventilation shaft above them. The men at the window spun around and began to shoot at the webcrawler. Spider-Man nimbly jumped out of the way, aiming their fire away from the hostages. He shot two quick bursts of webbing at the larger of the two men, pinning both his hands and the gun to the wall behind him.  
“Why don’t you stick around for a bit?”  
The second shooter paused at the sight of his partner pulling on the web gluing his hands before quickly regaining his wits and shooting at his target again.  
Spider-Man back flipped onto the wall before pushing off again and barrelling into the unexpecting man. The gun went flying as the man tumbled to the ground. Spider-Man quickly webbed him up before he could climb to his feet and kicked the gun off to the side away from tempted fingers.  
Spidey turned to face his final two opponents. “I’m going to call you Hefty,” he said pointing to the larger goon before scratching his chin and tilting his head in thought. “Aaaand you look like a Scanty to me.”  
“I’m going to squash you Spider!” snarled Hefty.  
Spider-Man frowned. “I hate insect puns. They really bug me.”  
The two men rushed the wall crawler simultaneously, Scanty circling behind his back hoping to divide his attention. Spider-Mans spidey sense suddenly ramped up and he ducked down before he even realised what he was doing. A beat later he felt a strong waft of air flow over him as Scanty swung a stanchion aiming for where his head had been.  
Spidey heard a loud crack and a yowl. Raising his head he could see Hefty hugging his face with his hands as blood poured from between his fingers. Behind him Scanty took a few steps back and stared wide eyed still holding the now dented metal bar.  
“Cracking shot!” Spidey laughed.  
Hefty dropped his hands down into fists and roared. He swung hard at the web slinger, his movements filled with rage. Spidey stepped back and gracefully dodged each swing with ease before grabbing Hefty’s wrist and using his momentum to throw him over onto his back. A quick shot of webbing secured him in place.  
Scanty stood silently gripping his stanchion tightly against his body. His eyes darted between a stuck Hefty and Spider-Man.  
“So Scanty what’s it gonna be?” asked Spider-Man, crossing his arms across his chest. “Planning on going out swinging?”  
Scanty's eyes widened and he quickly dropped the bar with a loud clang and threw his hands up in the air.  
Spidey grinned beneath his mask. “Smart choice.”

***

The door to the jewellers swung wide open and a small group of smartly dress people hurriedly ran out, hands in the air and tears coating their cheeks.  
“Hold your fire!” shouted the officer in charge. “It’s the hostages!”  
Slowly a few police officers edged into the building, guns raised, poised and ready. They were greeted with the site of three men webbed together on the floor whilst a fourth stood pinned against the wall. A note stuck attached to his chest.

_How do you protect a jewellery store? You locket!_  
_I’ll leave these gems for you._  
_\- Spider-Man_

***

Peter walked through his front door and shut it loudly behind him.  
“Hey Aunt May, I’m home!” he called out.  
He headed straight to the fridge, glancing at the clock as he walked past. He’d luckily managed to get home the same time he normally did from school but still made a mental note to call Ned and get him to fill him in on the stuff he’d missed that afternoon.  
After a quick rummage, he turned from the fridge with his arms full of bread, butter and cheese and was greeted by a very pissed off looking Aunt May.  
She folded her arms tightly. “Where have you been?” she asked her voice tight with anger.  
Peter’s stomach knotted. He kicked the fridge door closed and walked to the kitchen table, dumping his finds on the surface.  
“At school,” he replied finally, trying his best to keep his voice casual.  
“The school called.” Aunt May said glaring at his back.  
Peter began buttering his bread. “Oh.”  
“Oh,” repeated Aunt May.  
Peter could practically feel her twitch from behind him. He was pretty sure his spidey sense was even starting to tingle. He sliced the cheese and laid it on the buttered bread.  
“May, I’m sorry. I just had to...”  
“Don’t!” May suddenly shouted, cutting Peter off and making him jump.  
Shaking her head she let out a breath and steadied herself. “Don’t lie to me Peter. We don’t lie to each other in this family. Tell me where you’ve been. What was so important you had to skip school and disappear without telling a soul?”  
Peter felt as though the dream spider was back in his chest tightening the web around his heart once more. His throat felt tight. He didn’t want to lie. He didn’t want to keep secrets. He loved his Aunt more than anybody but that was why he did do this. He had to protect her even if that meant he would make her hate him.  
He pulled the fridge door open again and returned the items.  
“I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”  
Aunt Mays face fell. Tears pricked at her eyes. “Please Peter. Just talk to me!” she begged.  
Peter ran his hand through his brown curls in frustration. “I can’t May! I’m sorry!”  
He grabbed his sandwich and dashed past her almost running to his bedroom. Shutting the door he leaned against it. His ears could hear her almost silent crying in the kitchen. Guilt gnawed at him making tears fill his own eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispered to his empty room.

***

“Tony! Get down!”  
Iron Man hit the floor with no hesitation as a shield came singing over his head and straight into the man flying through the air towards him.  
Iron Man stood and gave a quick nod to his saviour, “Thanks Cap’.”  
Captain America quickly made his way over to retrieve his shield.  
“This isn’t right Tony,” he said as he returned the shield to the magnets on his back. “These aren’t our run of the mill bad guys. They’re enhanced.”  
Tony grimly nodded. He watched as Black Widow fought hand to hand with another assailant. His arm glowed a strange blue and almost seemed to hum with energy. Clint was also nearby, desperately trying to get a shot to land on another attacker who was producing heavy duty shields from nowhere.  
Tony snorted loudly. “These guys aren’t just enhanced, they’re walking weapons!”  
Steve nodded his agreement. “You’re right and if they’re hitting this storage centre it can only mean one thing...”  
“Someone wants to make more of them,” finished Tony. He gazed around at the hundreds of boxes surrounding them, each filled to the brim with Chitauri technology.  
“Enough chat,” Iron Man said holding his palm up ready to fire a repulsor ray. “We’ve got to teach these assholes that you can’t just break in and help yourself to other peoples shit.”  
Steve frowned, “Language,” he muttered before running to catch up with a now flying Tony.  
As he jumped into the fray he noticed one of the enhanced villains stood off to the side hidden in a shadow. He could just make out him saying ‘yes boss’ before the man’s eyes flicked up to the ceiling. He didn’t get the chance to look more into it though as a figure barrelled into him knocking them both flying through a nearby wall. Steve grunted as he hoisted himself up and faced the man who had rudely interrupted his spying. He’d have to check out the interesting scene he’d just witness in a moment. Right now though it was time to let his fists do the talking.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had one foot out of his window when he heard a gentle knocking on his bedroom door.  
“Peter?” said Aunt May, her voice muffled. “Can we talk please?”  
Peter froze. Every ounce of him wanted to fling the door open and to pull his hurting Aunt into his arms. He wanted her to stroke his hair as she used to and to plant kisses on his forehead. Distant sirens put a stop to his want though and with a heavy heart he made his decision.  
“I’m sorry Aunt May. I’m really tired and I’ve got history homework to catch up on. Can we talk another time?”  
He could hear May sigh heavily. “Sure honey. Don’t stay up too late.”  
He waited until her footsteps disappeared into the kitchen before he finished climbing out and running into the night.

***

Spider-Man flung himself through the air towards the police sirens. The distinct noise of tires screeching and people screaming were now easily picked up by his sensitive hearing. He shot his web and swung around the last corner finally catching up to the chase happening on the street below. He arrived just in time to see a black van hurtling down the road, crashing into other vehicles and narrowly missing multiple pedestrians. The rear doors were wide open and a solid looking man stood balanced with his arm stretched out, palm up in a move that reminded Spider-Man of Iron Man. Spidey’s eyes widened as he saw the raised arm begin to glow blue and the centre of the palm crack open like a gaping mouth. A small red ball hovered in the middle of the hole. Spider-Mans spidey sense began to scream. He dived down low on his web getting close to the police car leading the chase.  
“Move!” he shouted desperately at the driver, gesturing for him to get out of the way.  
The officer ignored him and the wall crawler watched in horror as the red ball came flying towards them. He quickly shot another web up in the opposite direction trying his best to pull himself out of the line of fire whilst simultaneously kicking out at the car praying that the force would cause it to swerve. He was fast but not fast enough. The ball hit the corner of the car bonnet and instantly exploded. The car flipped forward in mid-air and was immediately engulfed by flames.  
Spider-Man was thrown by the blast straight through a first floor window of an empty office and into a concrete support pillar. The world tilted and his eyesight whited out for a moment.  
Spidey lay there whilst his vision slowly returned. The ringing in his ears was loud and harsh. He carefully reached up and tenderly touched the back of his head, hissing as he felt a tear in his mask and a deep gash buried in his hair. The back of his neck already felt hot and wet from the blood dripping its way downwards. Spider-Man knew he couldn’t just lay there forever, those guys were still on the run and he couldn’t risk them using that... that... thing, whatever it was, on someone else. Groaning he pushed himself to his knees. His ribs felt as though they were grinding together and he quickly whipped a hand to his side holding the broken bones in place.  
“That’s going to hurt tomorrow,” Spidey thought to himself as he carefully climbed to his feet.  
He took a few seconds to steady himself before making his way back to the smashed window. The police cars had been stopped by the explosion and firefighters now stood hosing down the still burning car. Spider-Man frowned. He must have been out longer than he realised. He didn’t remember hearing the fire engines arrive. He peered down the street and saw the path of destruction. Shooting out a web, Spider-Man gingerly jumped in the direction of the black van and swung his way through the city.  
It didn’t take long for Spider-Man to find the van at the docks. The trail of damage and wide eyed witnesses was easy enough to follow through the city. Clinging to the edge of a nearby warehouse, the wall crawler watched as the small group of men unloaded boxes from the black van and into a small removal lorry. The solid guy with the creepy hand stood off to the side deep in conversation with a tall dark haired man. Spider-Man listened intently to their conversation.  
“Look, my boys and I went through a lot of trouble getting here. The damn bug showed up for a start. We need a little compensation for the stress,” creepy hand guy said with a smirk.  
The dark haired man raised an eyebrow. “Compensation? I believe you have been compensated already beyond anything you could have asked for. Do you think your... skills... were just created with a mere click of my fingers? However if you’re unhappy I am quite able to remedy that.”  
Spider-Man could see creepy hand guys Adam’s apple bob with nervousness from even where he perched.  
“No you’re right, we’ve been treated fairly,” said creepy hand guy quickly trying to diffuse the dangerous tension hanging in the air.  
The dark haired man’s lips twitched into a small narrow smile. “Excellent. Now load the last of the boxes and return to the other tasks I gave you.” He turned to leave but was quickly stopped by a hand on his arm.  
“What do you want us to do if that spider guy shows his face again?”  
“Keep him alive. I have no care for his condition but I still have a need for him yet.” With that the dark haired man shrugged the hand off, turned and strolled away to his car.  
Spider-Man frowned. Well that didn’t bode well for him. He quickly decided that he needed to see what exactly was in those boxes, if he got lucky it might give him a reason for them wanting him, after all most bad guys he meets go straight to the killing.

***

Creepy hand guy looked up as soon as he heard a loud ‘thunk’ on the roof of the lorry.  
“Aw guys! Leaving so soon? We’ve not even had a chance to get acquainted!”  
“Spider-Man!” snarled creepy hand guy hastily raising his palm up.  
Spidey waggled a finger. “Nuh huh! Now shooting an explosive at me would be pretty silly what with all your precious crates right below my feet.”  
Creepy hand guy smiled. “Good job this hand doesn’t just shoot explosives then.”  
Spider-Man’s eyes widened and his spidey sense went crazy. Swiftly he flipped backwards as his opponents hand cracked open again and began to shoot glaringly white bullets. Twisting and turning he managed to dodge almost every bullet but his ribs screamed with every jolt slowing his reflexes. The second to last bullet grazed him across his upper thigh sending him off balance and sprawling into the dirt. Spidey never even had a chance to recover before a small red ball was flying towards him again. It hit the ground in front of him and exploded blasting him into the warehouse exterior wall.  
Pain was his entire world for a moment. He pushed himself to his hands and knees and dizzily peered at the group of men congregating in front of him. They were talking but all he could hear was a piercing ringing. Spider-Mans eyesight was far too blurry to make them out properly. One of the men broke away from the group and stepped forward. His build wasn’t too dissimilar to his own. He could make out his lips moving as he spoke. Spider-Man used the wall to pull himself up to standing.  
“Sorry! You’re going to have to speak up! I’m a little hard of hearing!” Spidey shouted pointing at an ear.  
The man before him laughed and raised his arm bathed in a blue light.  
Spider-Man grimaced. “Aw c’mon not another creepy weapon!”  
He soon got to find out exactly what the weapon was when the guy took a swing at him using his arm like a bat, a bat made of solid steel. The air left his lungs in a huge agonising burst as he crashed through the wall behind him. He curled into a foetal position on the floor and tried to remember how to breathe. The dark quickly crept upon him and he welcomed it like an old friend.

***

“Alright,” began Tony, “So this is the footage FRIDAY was able to salvage from last night’s shit show.”  
The Avengers chilled on the sofas in the compound staring at the huge TV screen in front of them. Clint rested his feet on the coffee table and shoveled popcorn into his mouth.  
“You know this isn’t movie night right?” muttered Natasha too him.  
Clint shrugged. “I was hungry.”  
Sam raised a hand, “Hey share the love over here!”  
Clint tossed over a piece of popcorn which Sam skillfully caught in his mouth.  
Steve cleared his throat loudly. “When you’re both quite done.”  
“So, as I was saying,” continued Tony, “This is the footage from last night. I want you to focus on one person in particular. FRIDAY play the video.”  
The TV screen lit up with the security footage from last night’s ransacked storage centre. It was dark and hard to make everything out clearly with so many flashes and people scrambling about. Steve spotted the guy that he witnessed talking to his boss last night.  
“FRIDAY pause the film. There that guy,” Steve gestured to the screen. “I saw him last night. He was clearly talking to whoever was in charge.”  
“Interesting, but not the guy I’m interested in.” Tony picked up his tablet and began fiddling with something until the video zoomed into a dark corner away from the action. Someone was sat on the wall, not by it but literally on it. “He’s who I want you all to focus on.”  
The video continued playing and the stranger bobbed his head a few times as if in conversation before turning and crawling up the wall and over the ceiling. He hung there whilst gestured to the men below, guiding them to certain crates and then finally signalling when it was time for them to leave.  
“Woah!” Bruce suddenly said in amazement. “That’s certainly a new trick!”  
“Not that new,” replied Tony and he brought up a YouTube video of a man dressed in a red and blue suit with a spider emblem on the chest. The man ran up a wall and over the ceiling, confusing the mugger chasing him, before jumping down and shooting out a white stringy substance that wrapped the man up.  
“I’ve seen that guy,” Clint interjected. “The kids showed me a video of him stopping a car from hitting a bus with his bare hands. It must have been going at least 40mph. They called him Spider uh...uh...,” Clint tapped his head trying to jog his memory.  
“Spider-Man,” finished Natasha.  
Bruce frowned deep in thought. “OK so I can see a similarity in abilities but these videos are of him saving people. Isn’t Spider-Man a hero? After all just a person climbing up a wall isn’t definitive proof they are one and the same. You can barely see him in the dark.”  
“I’m glad you raised this issue Brucie bear. FRIDAY play the last 15 seconds,” Tony requested to his AI.  
The video played and the team watched as the huge explosion happened again making them wince. Tony paused the video and zoomed into the mysterious wall crawler. The explosion had lit up the room and now they could clearly see a red and blue outfit that matched the hero’s one on YouTube. Tony un-paused the video and zoomed back out so they could watch themselves being flung back and a black van loaded with Chitauri technology speed out of there. A few seconds later the video cut out as the camera was enveloped by flames.  
Steve nodded solemnly. “Well we’re going to have to bring him in, question him and find out who he really is.”  
“I agree,” said Tony. It’s time to have a look at the new hero in town.”

***

Peter tried his hardest to slide silently through his bedroom window but instead his knee gave way as he stepped down and he fell with a loud thud. He held his breath and froze for a moment, partly through pain and partly waiting for May to burst in and see the horror scene before her. Pete knew without looking he was a giant mess.  
He’d woken about an hour ago still curled in on himself in the same warehouse he’d passed out in. The guys he had been chasing were long gone. He spent the next half hour trying to get his head steady enough to stand and drag his body painfully home. The other half hour was spent muttering and cursing himself for the absolute blunder of a night. He’d not landed a single hit. Not one. Not only that but he’d had his butt handed to him by a bunch of common criminals. Okay common criminals with super powerful body parts but that was beyond the point. He was Spider-Man! He needed to do better. To top it off he’d let that cop driving die AND those responsible were still free to murder again. Guilt gnawed at his stomach.  
Peter realised he’d been in frozen in place for far longer than he had intended. He grabbed the side of his desk and pulled himself to his feet biting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out and alerting Aunt May. It turned out he needn’t had worried as his eyes rested on a note.

_ Worked called and they need me in tonight. I’ve left food in the fridge. Please be safe._  
_I love you. May xxx _

Tears pricked at Peters eyes. She knew he had snuck out again. He just kept betraying her trust over and over and she was the last person in the world who deserved it. He desperately wanted to tell her but the fear of her disappointment in him and the danger she’d be in because of knowing his identity was just too great. He wouldn’t be honest but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.  
Gritting his teeth, Peter shuffled to the bathroom pulling off his mask as he went and dumping it on the floor. He leaned on the sink and looked in the mirror. Both his eyes were black with bruises and deep purple ones spotted his left cheek bone and lower jaw. He carefully began to undress, hissing as he unstuck the suit from multiple wounds. Once everything was off he took a step back to get a good look at his reflection. His left side was a mess which Peter wasn’t surprised about since that was the side that took the brunt of colliding with multiple bits of concrete posts and walls that night. Blood trickled down from numerous gashes over his ribs and his whole chest and side was an array of purple, blues and yellows. There was a burn going across his left shoulder which Peter could only assume came from one of the explosions he’d encountered. Looking down at his right thigh he could see a deep slash which must have been from the strange white bullets. He screwed up his face, it absolutely needed stitching. Peter hated stitches. The final place he checked was his scalp remembering the deep gash he had felt there earlier. Stitches in that would be awkward. Peter counted his blessing though when all he could feel was a long swelling and lots of matted hair. It can’t have been as bad as he thought since it had already knitted together.  
First thing Peter needed to do was shower the nights grime off. He hobbled to the shower and turned it on. The water stung his fresh injuries. He leaned his forehead against the tiles and panted with pain as he summoned the courage to begin washing himself. A few moments later and he was done. He climbed out the shower and quickly caught himself when the room tilted for a moment. He waited for the room to straighten out before grabbing a towel. Whilst drying he made a mental note to Google concussions which he promptly forgot again 30 seconds later.  
Peter stumbled back into his room and slumped onto his bed. He leaned between his knees and grabbed the first aid kit he had stashed there just for these sorts of nights. The movement made his head swim and for a fleeting moment he thought he was going to pitch forward and hit the floor again. Instead he managed to pull himself upright and gulp down a few deep breaths until the spinning stopped. Cracking open the box, he pulled out everything he would need.  
The cuts to his ribs had finally stopped bleeding but the one on his thigh was still sluggishly pumping out blood so he decided to deal with that first. Peter cleaned it before grabbing a sterilized needle and thread. He hesitated before he could start the first stitch and he grabbed a t-shirt left on his bed, balled it up and bit down.  
The first stitch made him whimper into the fabric and squeeze his eyes shut. Gritting his teeth tighter still, he continued to sew. His hand shook horribly and his skin felt as if it was on fire. Eleven stitches later he was done. The wound was a mess and he knew it would heal jagged and puckered but he was beyond caring. It was closed and he was done. He finished tending to the rest of his injuries as quickly as possible with antiseptic wipes and an assortment of bandages and gauze's. When he had finally finished Peter pulled on a baggy t-shirt and old joggers before collapsing back into bed totally exhausted.  
His eyes were just starting to close when he heard a buzzing on his bedside table. He reached a hand out and sleepily fumbled around until his fingers grasped his phone. Lifting it up Peter blearily blinked at the screen to see twelve missed messages from Ned.

_ -Hey! You still coming over? _  
_ -Hello? _  
_ -Hellllllloooooooooooo??? _  
_ -Did you fall asleep again? It’s like 8pm. _  
_ -MJ’s here. She’s looking scary. _  
_ -This is not cool Peter. _  
_ -PEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!!! _  
_ -Dude you need to learn to answer your messages. _  
_ -MJ is PISSED. _  
_ -Guess you’re not coming. _  
_ -We finished the project. You can still add your name its cool. _  
_ -Just checking you’re definitely not there. _

The most recent message was from MJ.

_ -Knew you’d be a no-show loser. _

Peter groaned and turned over, burying his face into his pillow. He half hoped he’d not wake up tomorrow at all.


End file.
